


[Podfic] Real Heroes

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofReal Heroesby ami_venAuthor's summary:Clint doesn’t believe in heroes, but he believes in Phil.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656786) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bhywm44qfkarj6g/Real%20Heroes.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:08 | 0.88 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ami_ven for leaving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This fic has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the anthology challenge. This fic will be part of Orange team's Heroes anthology. [Masterlist link](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12557.html).


End file.
